peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Central TV
Central TV & Radio (often shortened to Central) is a British television and radio broadcaster that currently operates twelve television channels and five radio channels. It was founded in 1986 by the Anima Broadcasting System with a single television channel - Anima Central TV. It is still a subsidiary of the company that founded it. Television Channels *Anima One Central (launched in 1986; known as Anima Central TV before 1990 and Anima Central TV1 from 1990 to 2011) *Anima Two Central (launched in 1990; known as Anima Central TV2 from 1990 to 2011) *Anima Three Central (launched in 1993; known as Anima Central TV3 from 1993 to 2011) *Anima Four Central (launched in 1994; known as Anima Central TV4 from 1994 to 2011) *Anima Five Central (launched in 1998; known as Anima Central TV5 from 1998 to 2011) *Anima Six Central (launched in 2000; known as Anima Central TV6 from 2000 to 2011) *Anima Seven Central (launched in 2004; known as Anima Central TV7 from 2004 to 2011) *Anima Eight Central (launched in 2009; known as Anima Central TV8 from 2009 to 2011) *Anima Nine Central (launched in 2012) *Anima Ten Central (launched in 2013) *Anima Central Cymru (launched in 2015) *Anima Central Alba (launched in 2016) Radio Channels *Anima Central MoreRadio (launched in 2003) *Anima Central ERadio (launched in 2006) *Anima Central FilmRadio (launched in 2009) *Anima Central RadioMusic (launched in 2012) *Anima Central Radio7 (launched in 2015) Web and IPTV products Anima AllCentral Anima AllCentral is an IPTV Service that is currently restricted to people living in Oxford, the Midlands, Wales, and London and the television and radio channels owned by Central TV & Radio. Like Anima Oculus (which was permanently replaced by this service in 2005), it features digital weather maps, classifieds, etc. The service was launched in 1999 as Central Text, and was renamed in 2005 as the Anima Button C service before becoming Anima AllCentral in 2013. The service is currently accessible via some LG, Samsung, and TCL Smart TV models by buying a special Anima AllCentral remote controller from an electronic goods shop and clicking its green button (labeled the AllCentral button). However, from 2005 to 2013, it was labeled as Button C, as the letter C is the first letter in the word 'Central'. Page numbers from Anima AllCentral *000 - Homepage *001 - Quick access menu *100s - TV and radio streaming *200s - News *300s - Politics *400s - Business **410s - Stocks **420s - Currency exchange rates **430s - Mortgage calculators *500s - Sports **510s - Football/soccer league championship predicting tools *600s - Weather **610s - Local 24-hour outlook **620s - Local 4-day outlook **630s - Extreme weather **640s - Coastal wind outlook **650s - Global 24-hour outlook **660s - Global 4-day outlook **670s - Local weather dangers **680s - Global weather dangers **690s - Local and global weather predictor *700s - Entertainment **710s - Movies **720s - Music **730s - TV shows **740s - Games *800s - Just for kids **810 - LinguaLift **811 - Peppa's Paintbox **812 - Candy Crush Saga **820s - Budge Studios games **830s - Disney games *900s - Travel information **910s - Flight information **920s - Cruise information **930s - Road trip planner **940s - Google Maps *1000s - Food and drink **1010s - Food recipes **1020s - Drink recipes **1030s - Recipe creator **1040s - Online cookbook generator **1050s - Online grocery store **1060s - Shopping list generator **1070s - Popular food and drink venues **1080s - Nearby restaurants and bars *1100s - Health and fitness **1110s - Health tips **1120s - Fitness workout collections **1130 - Calorie counter *1200s - Time **1210s and 1220s - World time **1230s - Bedtime **1240s - Alarms **1250s - Timer **1260s - Stopwatch *1300s - My files **1310s - Documents **1320s - Recent downloads **1330s - Application packages **1340s - Music files **1350s - Video files **1360s - 3D object files **1370s - Photo files **1380s - USB/HDD ***1380 to 1385 - All files in USB (available only with a USB connected to any of the USB ports on the sides of the Anima AllCentral remote controller) ***1386 to 1389 - All files in HDD **1390s - All files on UPnP (Universal Plug-n-Play - available only when the Smart TV is connected to a network roaming hard disk drive *1400s - Mail, calendar, and contacts **1400 - Compose/reply to/forward mail **1401 - Mail inbox **1402 - Sent mail **1403 - Mail outbox **1404 - Draft mail **1405 - Important mail **1406 - Starred mail **1407 - Junk mail **1408 - Archived mail **1409 - Trashed mail **1410 - Weekly calendar **1411 - Daily calendar **1412 - Monthly calendar **1413 - Annual calendar **1414 - Add event **1415 - On-remote contacts **1416 - In-SIM card contacts **1417 - Google contacts **1418 - Create new contact **1419 - Favorited contacts **1420 - Dialer pad **1421 - Call history **1422 - Speed dialing **1423 - Assign speed dialing number to phone number **1424 - Voicemail *1500s - AllCentral Support Center **1500 to 1509 - AllCentral user guide **1510s - Troubleshooting tools **1520s - Driver installation **1530s - Live chat **1540s - Send feedback and complaints *1600s - AllCentral Office **1600 - AllCentral Pages **1601 - AllCentral Data **1602 - AllCentral Slides **1603 - AllCentral Notebook *1700s - AllCentral Accessories **1700 - AllCentral Paintbrush **1701 - AllCentral Code **1702 - AllCentral Vlogger **1703 - AllCentral Director **1704 - AllCentral Constructor *1800s - TV guide *1900s - Radio guide *2000 - Enable/disable subtitling Anima AllCentral version history Central Text 1.x Neo (1999-2001) The inaugural major release line of Anima AllCentral (then known as Central Text), Central Text 1.x Neo, began on 1 June 1999. It was initially based off World Standard Teletext (WST), and the tradition continued until 2002, when it began to be independent-based. At that time, the features were the same as WST could permit. *1.0 Neo (1 June 1999) *1.0.1 Neo (3 October 1999) *1.1 Neo (25 December 1999) *1.1.1 Neo (2 February 2000) *1.1.2 Neo (18 May 2000) *1.1.3 Neo (1 September 2000) *1.1.4 Neo (30 September 2000) *1.1.5 Neo (31 December 2000) *1.1.6 Neo (4 March 2001) Central Text 2.x Perseus (2001-02) *2.0 Perseus (5 July 2001) *2.0.1 Perseus (11 September 2001) *2.0.2 Perseus (23 October 2001) *2.0.3 Perseus (5 November 2001) *2.1 Perseus (1 January 2002) *2.1.1 Perseus (5 March 2002) Central Text 3.x Retina (2002-03) With Central Text 3.x Retina’s initial release on 12 July 2002, it marked the end of the Teletext-based era and the beginning of the independent-based era for Central Text. The limit for features that can be included in Central Text (now known as Anima AllCentral) was raised from just what WST could offer to include email, contacts, calendars, and radio streaming. This saw the move of Central Text’s product type from Teletext Service to IPTV Service. *3.0 Retina (12 July 2002) *3.1 Retina (5 August 2002) *3.1.1 Retina (26 October 2002) *3.2 Retina (1 December 2002) *3.2.1 Retina (4 January 2003) *3.2.2 Retina (30 January 2003) *3.2.3 Retina (11 March 2003) *3.2.4 Retina (8 April 2003) *3.2.5 Retina (28 April 2003) *3.2.6 Retina (1 May 2003) Central Text 4.x Metropolitan (2003-04) *4.0 Metropolitan (6 July 2003) *4.0.1 Metropolitan (7 September 2003) *4.0.2 Metropolitan (10 November 2003) *4.0.3 Metropolitan (18 November 2003) *4.0.4 Metropolitan (1 December 2003) *4.1 Metropolitan (23 January 2003) *4.2 Metropolitan (1 February 2003) *4.2.1 Metropolitan (5 April 2003) *4.2.2 Metropolitan (29 May 2003) Central Text 5.x Cosmos (2004-05) *5.0 Cosmos (1 August 2004) *5.1 Cosmos (5 December 2004) *5.1.1 Cosmos (24 March 2005) Anima Button C 6.x Marconia (2005-06) Following the renaming of Central Text as Anima Button C, a new look was introduced - the Norton look, which had more modernized buttons. The look continued until 2013, when it was permanently replaced by the Headline look. *6.0 Marconia (5 September 2005) *6.0.1 Marconia (30 January 2006) Anima Button C 7.x Logique (2006-07) *7.0 Logique (31 August 2006) *7.1 Logique (15 November 2006) *7.1.1 Logique (2 February 2007) *7.1.2 Logique (25 May 2007) Anima Button C 8.x Northumbria (2007-08) *8.0 Northumbria (7 September 2007) *8.1 Northumbria (21 January 2008) Anima Oculus Anima Oculus (stylized as oculus) was a Teletext Service provided by Central TV & Radio, and lasted from 1986 to 2005. It provided weather information, classifieds, breaking news, sports, musical guides, and background music. The entire service was discontinued and permanently replaced by the Anima AllCentral service (then known as the Anima Button C service) on August 1, 2005. Parent company New scheme used since 2011 On August 28, 2011, it was announced that a new design scheme created by Redbee Designers would be used. In order to reflect that change, Central TV & Radio underwent a major revamp. The company itself received a new logo, including its television and radio channels. To better align with the new scheme, all existing television channels owned by Central TV & Radio changed their names. Anima Central TV1 became Anima One Central, Anima Central TV2 became Anima Two Central, Anima Central TV3 became Anima Three Central, and Anima Central TV4 became Anima Four Central. The radio channels’ names were unaffected. New Television Design lineup from 2011 onwards D3C2555A-C36C-4228-9AA7-803068E5AC51.png|Anima One Central logo (2011-) 322674A4-C681-4262-9D26-2C589E4027DD.png|Anima Two Central logo (2011-) 13E44F4C-D725-4C1F-A8F2-6F67B67ACF47.png|Anima Three Central logo (2011-) FF44A182-6038-4E42-859E-7FA073DF0759.png|Anima Four Central logo (2011-) 20CD1550-D7D8-4FDA-B81F-899A1B31D3F7.png|Anima Five Central logo (2011-) FD7CB386-E523-44F5-ACA5-841482315DD1.png|Anima Six Central logo (2011-) 442FD2E7-EFAA-49A5-BD71-A90220BA7537.png|Anima Seven Central logo (2011-) 5EF2602C-B637-41AD-A780-971EDD4E4535.jpeg|Anima Eight Central logo (2011-) 64D719A9-DDF7-4CDC-AA0D-8D12CADEDF92.jpeg|Anima Nine Central logo (2012-) 88DB6990-9E26-499B-8B65-A7EF9BF8CEAE.png|Anima Ten Central logo (2013-) 9DC43449-B7A5-4C66-8E87-03C4643BEC44.jpeg|Anima Central Cymru logo (2015-) 82EF74A7-3FCC-40B1-924B-874A91269B66.png|Anima Central Alba logo (2016-) New radio design lineup from 2011 onwards New news show from 2011 onwards Altogether with the design lineup and name changes that have been effective since 2011, a new news show (Central News) was launched, replacing the former Newsworld news show that had been a staple on all of Central TV & Radio’s Television Channels for the longest time (25 years). Category:Miscellaneous Category:Fanon Category:Companies Category:TV Companies Category:Radio Companies